


honey i'm home

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Except, when the door to their apartment swings open and he immediately drops his bag and holds his arms open for a hug, it isn’t Derek’s firm, warm body he’s greeted with.</p>
<p>Instead, he’s greeted with a quiet little squeak.</p>
<p>For a second, he thinks the little high pitched noise came from Derek and he opens one eye, offers a confused, “Babe?”'</p>
            </blockquote>





	honey i'm home

**Author's Note:**

> halepackpups on tumblr gave me the prompt: "sterek + kittens (stiles brings kittens in off the road?? DEREK brings kittens in??)"
> 
> link to post on tumblr: http://maliaslydiamartin.tumblr.com/post/124415957319/screams-softly-cause-i-dont-know-for-sure-what

Stiles half expects Derek to be waiting outside their building when he parks in the car lot, waiting to grab him and kiss the hell out of him. It’s what he’s been thinking of the whole thirty two hour drive home; it’s what he’s been looking forward to. The reunion sex they’re going to have is totally going to make up and then some for the week they’ve just had to spend apart.

Except Derek isn’t waiting. Stiles isn’t _too_ surprised; Derek’s not generally into big, public displays of affection. Him blurting out “I love you, marry me” four years ago at the sheriff’s annual barbecue has been the extent of his romantic side. 

(They hadn’t even been a date at that point; Stiles had smiled and replied, “Let’s get coffee first and see where it goes.” Two and a half years later, Stiles was the one to propose, and another six months saw them married)

He grabs his bag from the back, digs his keys out of his pocket, and lets himself into the building. Since Derek isn’t with him to judge him, he takes the elevator instead of the four flights of stairs up. He’s tired from the long drive, yet he’s buzzing with excitement; as soon as the door opens, Derek’s going to be on him, and he can’t _wait_.

Except, when the door to their apartment swings open and he immediately drops his bag and holds his arms open for a hug, it isn’t Derek’s firm, warm body he’s greeted with.

Instead, he’s greeted with a quiet little squeak.

For a second, he thinks the little high pitched noise came from Derek and he opens one eye, offers a confused, “Babe?”

Derek looks up from where he’s lying on his stomach in the middle of the floor. He’s wearing his maroon sweater with the thumb holes and soft, worn sweatpants and his face is all soft and open, happy. He hasn’t trimmed his beard in a few days and it makes him look all cuddly. 

“Hey,” he says.

Stiles realizes he’s still stood with his arms held open, but since it’s apparent he won’t be getting a hug anytime soon, he slowly lowers them. “What are you doing?”

“Ssh,” Derek presses a finger to his own lips, then points to the box he’s peering in. “Look.”

He looks so happy, a smile on his face, showing a little hint of his teeth, and it always warms Stiles’ heart when Derek looks at him like that, like he can’t believe his luck. Like he can’t help the joy he feels when he sees Stiles. 

Except he realizes a second later he’s not smiling at him; he’s gazing all happy and adoring at the box. Huffing, Stiles closes the door with his foot and approaches. The little mewls he can hear give it away, but he still can’t quite believe it until he sees the little bundles of fur in the cardboard box.

There’s three kittens altogether; tiny and fragile, with cute little scrunched up faces. There’s two puffy grey ones and a white and caramel colored one, and all of them look super soft and cuddly. Only one of the kittens eyes have opened and it stumbles over the other two, all of them clumsily moving around, like they’re drunk, and Stiles can admit that his heart melts a little.

“Der,” he says after a moment. “Did you miss me so much you went out and adopted a bunch of kittens? Because, I love you and I missed our snuggles too, but...”

Derek snorts, not looking away from the kittens. “No. I found them on the road.”

Stiles frowns. “On the road?”

Derek nods. “Out near the preserve. Someone left them in this box on the side of the road.”

“Poor babies,” he says softly, watching the kittens. “That’s horrible.”

Derek nods. He looks all fierce, except his gaze is still so soft as he looks at the little bundles of fur still giving little squeaks. 

“Can we touch them?” Stiles asks.

“I spoke to Deaton. Since they’re orphaned, we’ll have to in order to feed them.”

Stiles pauses, looks at him. “But you’re handing them over to him, right?”

Derek finally looks at him, brow furrowing slightly. “What?”

“I mean, we can’t keep them.”

“Why not?” And oh god, it’s so rare that he sees Derek pout, and he hates how he instantly wants to give in.

“Babe, we both work full time, we can’t raise them. And we haven’t got the space to have three cats. We should hand them over to Deaton, he’s the expert, and when they’re old enough, they can be adopted.”

Derek doesn’t answer, just frowns and looks back at the kittens. Stiles knows he’s being ridiculous, but he can’t help but feel put out. He hasn’t seen Derek all week and he hasn’t even had a cuddle or kiss from him yet. He feels like Derek hasn’t even noticed he hasn’t been around, too busy with the kittens he’s now paying all his attention to. 

Sighing, Stiles stands and tugs off his shirt. _That_ gets Derek’s attention, his gaze focused on Stiles’ hands as he undoes his belt.

“Well,” he says. “Since my husband seems too busy to welcome me home, I’m going to go take a lie down. Naked.”

He turns and moves down the hall to the bedroom, unable to keep the grin off his face when he hears Derek hurry to follow him.

 

Later, when they’re lying side by side, sweaty and still panting, Stiles turns his head to look at Derek and says, “I mean it. We’re not keeping them.”

Derek doesn’t reply, just rolls over and tosses an arm over Stiles’ waist, nuzzling into his neck, and Stiles smiles, feeling warm and content as he cuddles up. 

When Derek’s asleep, snoring softly into Stiles’ pillow (the werewolf has a tendency to spread out over the whole bed and hog the covers; more often than not, Stiles ends up sleeping _under_ Derek), Stiles gently eases out from under Derek’s arm and leg and tugs on a pair of boxers before padding into the living room.

Derek’s prepared them a warm nest in the box, but it’s now soiled, so Stiles prepares another one for them. His husband has already prepared everything, so all he has to do is check the heat pads are the right temperature. He finds the nursing bottle and formula and prepares it. Scott’s shown him how to do this before, but he still double checks everything, a little nervous, but he doesn’t want to have to wake Derek. 

The first kitten takes a while before it starts to suck and Stiles smiles. It’s so cute.

“I’ll call you Chewie,” he whispers. “But don’t tell Derek.” 

He calls the other two Luke and Leia and he spends a while watching them. They’re so sweet. He’s always loved visiting the newborn animals at the animal clinic, but he always finds the kittens the most adorable. 

It’s a while before Derek stumbles into the room, grumbling about waking up to no husband, but he pauses when he sees Stiles looking after the kittens, a soft little smile lighting up his face.

“Ssh,” Stiles says softly. “You’ll wake Luke and Leia.”

Derek’s expression pinches. “No.”

Stiles grins. “Oh yes. And this one’s Chewie.”

Derek runs a hand over his face with a sigh and just like that, Stiles knows he’s not going to get an argument. He grins, pleased, and looks down at the little kittens.

And that’s how it comes to be that from then on, when he gets home from work he’s not only greeted by his husband’s kisses, but the soft brush of fur against his calves and the meows of three fluffy cats.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: maliaslydiamartin.tumblr.com


End file.
